The family study on periodontal disease will continue during the coming project year. Thus far we have collected the information pertinent to periodontal health on 660 subjects and 141 families. Major racial groups included are Caucasians, Japanese, Filipino, Hawaiians and part-Hawaiians, and Samoans. The study will be completed in the coming year. A study will be undertaken to relate cephalometric measurements to malocclusion and to the observed racial differences in incidences of cleft with or without cleft palate (Cl(P)) and isolate cleft palate (CP). Our earlier studies have shown significant racial variations in prevalences of malocclusion and oral clefts. The study will investigate the degree to which these racial variations depend on cephalometric dimensions. Furthermore, association of the measurements with the risk of malocclusion within racial groups will be explored. The measurements include bizygomatic, bigonial, head width, head length, and face height, for which data are already available. This phase is a logical sequence following step (2) elaborate above. The five anthropometric measurements mentioned above are essentially superficial and have limitations in characterizing the entire oro-facial structure of the individual as related to malocclusion and oro-facial anomalies. In collaboration with practicing orthodontists and dentists a study will be initiated to establish the norm of oro-facial structure of three racial groups of Hawaii using cephalograms. The groups of major interest are Caucasians, Japanese, and Hawaiians or part-Hawaiians because of their uniqueness in malocclusion and oral cleft incidence patterns.